Naruto:slave kunoichi
by dangeruzumaki
Summary: This is naruto's world like you've never seen it before the kunoichi's are slaves to the shinobi read about Naruto and the adventure he embark when a blue hair indigo is chosen to be his slave
1. Chapter 1

Hello guy's this is danger this isn't my first time posting this story the first time I did there were some problem you guy's couldn't read it let's hope that I fixed that. TO BE CLEAR THIS STORY IS ALREADY POSTED ON ANOTHER WEBSITE SO I DICIDED TO POST IT HERE FOR YOU GUY'S TO ENJOY SO HERE HOPE YOU LIKE IT.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" asked Shikamaru as Naruto entered the room. Naruto pointed to his forehead protector with a grin.

"I managed to pass after all," said Naruto.

"Troublesome," said the lazy Nara as he set his head down to take a nap. Naruto was about to say something when Iruka entered the room. Seeing this, Naruto quickly took his seat near Sasuke.

"First of all," began Iruka. "I want to say how proud I am of all of you. You have all worked had and you all deserve to become shinobi. But before we continue, I would like to give one last lesson." All of his students groaned. "As you all know, this village was founded by the Shoudai Hokage. When that happened, he had to decide how the village was to run.

"Now, being a slave owner, he decided to bring his female slaves with him on his missions. So did his brother. In fact, most shinobi did in that time. Their duty was to take care of their masters physical needs whenever they were needed. Now, this was mainly medical needs. However, sometimes 'other' needs needed to be attended to. So the Shoudai got together with all the other Kages and they all decided to keep this practice going.

"Since then, all kunoichi start out as slaves. Your female classmates are right now being informed who their new masters will be. Some of you will be paired off with one while the rest are put into teams. Your senseis will be informing you of the rules tomorrow."

Just then, the girls entered the room. All of them were dressed as they normally would except for one thing. Instead of forehead protectors, they were all given leather collars around their necks. On each collar was a tag with a symbol on it of the clan that their new owner belonged to.

The girls stood in a straight line in front of the class. They had known since the day they had entered the academy that this was what would happen. Each one had been hoping all year to get the boy of their dreams. Some had quit, knowing that the odds were too high. But now they all knew as their tags now showed. Some were indifferent, some were happy, and some were very, very unhappy.

"Alright," said Iruka. "Chouji, you have been given Ino. Sasuke, you have been given Sakura." Iruka listed a few other pairs then stopped at Hyuuga Hinata. Kiba began to cross his fingers, hoping that Hinata would become his. "Naruto, you have been given Hinata. Kiba, Shino, and Shikamaru will be one team since there aren't enough for everyone. Your sensei's will be dropping by your homes in the morning so I suggest you use this time to get to know each other." With that, class ended at last.

-x-

"Figures," muttered Naruto as he walked home with Hinata a few steps behind him. "I should have known Sasuke-teme would have gotten Sakura-chan. This bites!"

Behind him, Hinata heard every word. It hurt knowing that Naruto was disappointed that he had gotten her. In a way, she was used to it. Her father had always been disappointed in her. Her juken wasn't as good as it should have been and she was a very timid person. Because of this her father had decided that Hanabi would become the next clan head.

"So why are you following me again?" asked Naruto suddenly, startling Hinata.

"B-Because you are m-my m-master now Naruto-sama," said Hinata. "I-I b-belong to you now s-so I am to remain by your s-side at all times." Naruto turned around and gave here a curious look.

"Alright," he said. "But what about your stuff?" Hinata shook her head.

"M-My tou-san was tossing it out as I left this m-morning," she replied slowly. "All I own are these c-cloths."

"He's a jerk," said Naruto simply. He then looked her up and down, as if her were examining her. After doing this a few times he raised an eyebrow. "Don't know why he would do that. You don't seem so bad. Sure you seem like a dark, timid girl." At that, Hinata's head fell. "But, I like people like that." At that, Hinata's head rose, her face sporting a bright red glow.

"R-Really?" she asked.

"Of course," said Naruto. "I said it, didn't I? Hey, are you sick or something? Your face is all red." Hinata quickly shook her head and Naruto shrugged.

-x-

"And there's the bathroom," said Naruto as he finished up showing his new slave the apartment. After their talk, Naruto had taken Hinata out to ramen. While they had waited for their orders, Naruto had mentioned that it was kind of like they were on a date. This nearly caused the poor girl to faint until Naruto ruined the moment by laughing it off. He continued to say how that was impossible since she didn't like him that much and that the only reason they were together was that she was his slave.

Boy was he clueless!

After their meal, Naruto took her to his place and began to show her around. It was a small apartment. He had a kitchen, his bedroom, bathroom, and a family room. Not much, but it was home.

"You can sleep on the couch until I can get you a bed," said Naruto. "Also tomorrow we'll have to get you some more cloths. In fact, we're going to be needing a lot of new stuff!"

"Ano," said Hinata as she pressed her finger together. "You don't have to Naruto-sama. I can just wash this everyday." Naruto shook his head.

"No way Hinata-chan," he said causing the poor girl to go meep when he added the chan. "I'm now responsible for you."

"But…"

"No buts," said Naruto firmly. And with that, they began to decisions the things they would need if they were to life together.

WARNING LEMON AHEAD NOT FOR UNDER AGE KID WARNING LIKE.

It was late in the night as Hinata slowly opened the door of Naruto's room. The room was dark and the only sound that she heard was Naruto's snoring. Silently she entered the room and made her way to Naruto's bed. Once she was standing over him Hinata couldn't help but giggle softly as she saw the night cap he was wearing. It just looked so funny on him.

Taking a deep breath, she began to prepare herself for what she was told she should do on the first night. The first thing she did was to take off her jacket to reveal her black top that clung to her body. Soon her pants, shirt, and underwear joined her jacket on the floor. She stood before Naruto naked as moonlight filled the room, her collar being the only thing on her.

Despite what Hinata believed about herself, she didn't have a hideous body. Her breasts were a large B or a small C. Her body was well proportioned and slender from all her training. Her short, dark blue hair was the only hair on her body due to her daily shaving. However, now of these things mattered to her since Naruto never seemed to be attracted to girls like her. He always went after Sakura who was flat as a board and had long hair. The hair she could fix, but if Naruto didn't like big breasts then she would be in trouble.

Slowly, Hinata reached out and grabbed the covers of Naruto's bed. In a quick motion, she pulled them off the bed without waking Naruto. She then moved to the end of the bed and crawled onto it. Next, Hinata reached for Naruto's pants and pulled them down. She could clearly see his limp dick in the moonlight. Slowly, she lowered her head towards it and then inhaled his sent. The instructor at the academy had told all the kunoichi's that most men's dicks smelled awful. Yet, Naruto's didn't smell as bad as she had thought.

Moving on to her goal, Hinata gave the limp member a small lick. Naruto groaned in his sleep as his member responded by getting a little harder. With her soft hands, Hinata lightly took hold of it and took the head in her mouth. 'He tastes so good!' thought Hinata as her tongue began to roll around the head as it became harder in her mouth.

Soon she was bobbing her head up and down on Naruto's fully erect six and a half inch cock. Naruto began to moan louder in his sleep as he got closer and closer to cuming. Hinata tried a little of everything that she had been taught. She licked it like a popsicle. She tasted his balls. She even gave him a titty fuck. In the end, she went back to sucking on his cock right before he came inside her mouth. Hinata tried to drink it all, but some of it slipped out of her mouth. But that was the least of her worries because Naruto woke up as her came.

"Hinata-chan," he cried out. "What is going on? Why are you naked? Why am I not wearing pants?"

Hinata froze like a deer caught in the headlight for a moment. Then she tried to make a run for it, but Naruto quickly grabbed her arm. He then sat her down at the edge of the bed and then he sat next to her. Neither one looked at each other.

"So," said Naruto after a minute. "Will you tell me what you were doing?"

"I-I was sucking you o-off," stammered Hinata. "I-I was told back at the academy that I s-should have s-sex with you on our first night t-to show t-that I b-belonged to you. A-At the very least, I s-should do this."

"You should have asked," said Naruto.

"I-I was afraid you'd s-say no," she replied.

"Of course I would have said no!" said Naruto loudly. "I mean, you should only do those kinds of things if you are in love. You shouldn't do them just because someone else says so. And just because I own you doesn't mean I should take advantage of you! If you like me it would be a different story but…"

"B-But I do like you N-Naruto-sama," interrupted Hinata.

"Nani?" said Naruto softly. "But, we have hardly spoken before today! You don't know anything about me!"

"B-But I do," said Hinata as she pressed her fingers together. "I know t-that you like to g-garden. Well, I like to press f-flowers and arrange them. A-Also, we both want to p-protect the village and to prove ourselves to others. A-And I know a-about the K-Kyuubi." At that, Naruto's head whipped around fast to look at Hinata.

"How do you know about the Kyuubi?" he demanded.

"I overheard my t-tou-san one day before we e-entered the academy," she replied. "He w-was going on and on to someone else how the K-Kyuubi was sealed inside you. I b-became curious so I decided to see you for myself. When I found you, y-you were being beaten by four adults. I just stood there and watched! At f-first I thought they were doing the right thing. But t-then, when they were d-done, you just got up and walked away. I-I was confused. I h-had been taught that monsters were v-violent creatures. I soon found myself w-watching you more and more and wanting to be more like you. Never giving up, always g-getting back on your f-feet no matter how many times you are kicked down. I even j-joined the academy, knowing what it would mean, so I could get to know you better. T-Then, about a year ago, I realized that I… I was…I was in l-love with you!"

Naruto was now shaking as he absorbed this information. It was impossible. How could someone fall in love with him knowing what he held inside of him? It didn't make any sense.

"Don't you know what it means to be with me?" he asked. "I knew Sakura-chan would never say yes to a date, that's why I always asked her out. You know how I am treated. Anyone who is with me will be treated the same. Right now everyone thinks that you are with me just because you have to be. But if people found out that you have real feeling for me then…"

"I don't care," replied Hinata as tears began to fall down her face. "N-Naruto-sama, when I found out that I was going to be your s-slave, it was the h-happiest moment in my life. I don't care about anything else, just as long a-as I can be with you. That's all I r-really need."

Hinata then turned her head to face Naruto's as then stared at each other in the moonlight. As Naruto stared at her, feeling began to emerge within him. Feeling that told him not to miss this chance. Feeling that said that she was the one. Slowly, Naruto moved his face towards Hinata's and captured her in a kiss. Hinata was shocked at first, but soon responded as she kissed him back. After two minutes of tasting each others mouths Naruto broke the kiss.

"Hinata-chan," panted Naruto. "Do you really mean all that?" Hinata nodded. Naruto smiled as he kissed her again while laying her on the bed. Slowly his kisses moved to her neck followed by her shoulder. Slowly he moved down to her right breast. He blew on the nibble lightly, causing Hinata to moan slightly. Smiling, Naruto gave the hardened nipple a lick, causing Hinata to moan even louder. Instinctively knowing what to do, he took the whole thing in his mouth and began to suck on it.

"OH KAMI NARUTO-SAMA!" screamed Hinata as electric shock went through her body. She never knew she could feel that way just by having someone suck on her tits. After a while, Naruto went over to the over breast and continued to suck on that one. Soon, Naruto began to move downwards, lightly kissing her stomach until he made his way to her wet folds.

"Time to return the favor," he said with a smile. With that he spread her legs with his hands and then licked her slit. Suddenly his eyes widened. 'This tastes also as good as ramen!' he thought. With that, he began to lick Hinata's pussy with a passion. Hinata began to thrash back and forth as bliss hit her like waves on the beach. There was nothing else in the world except for her and Naruto.

"That's it!" she cried. "I'm cuming! I'm going to cum! Kami, I'M GOING TO CUMMMMMM!" With that her body arched as her juices began to flood out. Naruto lapped them up to the best of his abilities, savoring the taste.

Slowly he got on his knees and took off his sweat soaked night shirt. It was too hot for it anyways. He then looked down at Hinata, watching her pant in the moonlight.

He wasn't done just yet.

Naruto then placed himself between her legs and began to line his member with her pussy. He then looked into her eyes and she nodded. Then in one thrust, he entered her.

Hinata had expected to feel pain. But there was none. She was a virgin and could feel the blood coming out of her pussy. But there was no pain. Slowly Naruto began to thrust and what she was feeling began to grow. It was pleasure. 'Why didn't I feel any pain?' thought Hinata as Naruto slowly began to pick up his speed. 'Is it because I'm just a dirty little girl or is it because I'm with Naruto-sama?'

Naruto couldn't believe what he was feeling. Hinata's pussy was unlike anything he had every felt before. It was wet, warm, and tight. Every nerve on his dick was being stimulated in the best way.

"Ohkamohkamohkamiohkami," cried Hinata as a familiar feeling within her began to grow. "Naruto-sama, I'm going to cum soon! Faster! Please go faster!"

"Anything for you Hinata-chan!" cried out Naruto as he leaned down and kissed her. As soon as their tongues meet, they both came at the same time causing them to moan in pleasure in each others mouths.

Now they were both covered in sweat and the smell of what they had down filled the room. Seeing Hinata shiver a bit, Naruto grabbed the covers to the bed and pulled them over the two. Soon, sleep came over them.

-x-

The next morning, Naruto woke up to sunlight on his face. He opened his eyes and say Hinata's face several inches in front on his. Slowly he sat up as he realized that last night hadn't been a dream, a very good dream. A smile came over his face as he stared at her naked figure.

"Well, this isn't a bad way to wake up in the morning," he said aloud.

"I bet it isn't," said a new voice. Naruto quickly turned his head towards the window and saw a kunoichi standing in front of it. She smirked as she saw Naruto quickly cover himself.

"Who are you?" demanded the blond.

"You can call me Yuhi Kurenai," said the red eyed woman. "I'll be your sensei from this day forward."

"Well ok," said Naruto. "But you could have knocked!" Kurenai smirked again.

"And miss seeing you like this," she said. Then she got a serious look on her face. "As your new sensei, I'd like to start out by informing you of a few rules you'll need to know about being a slave owner. We'll go over them in greater detail later, but for now I'll just give you the basics. First, Hinata-chan will be your responsibility until you let her go or she earns her freedom like I did. Second, a person can challenge you for you're your slave if they have one of their own. Winner of the challenge will get to keep the losers slave. Third, you can capture kunoichi from other villages and, if they summit to you, enslave them.

"Now, normally I would have you two do a test to see how well you two work together. But, in light of this I don't that that will be needed. From this day forward, you and Hinata will be going on missions together along with any other kunoichi you capture. You will be like a team leader, making sure that everyone completes the missions that you are given and gets back safely. How well you lead will be a facture that will be considered when the chunin exam comes up.

"We'll meet again tomorrow and begin training. That should given Hinata-chan enough time to recover. Oh, and if you break her heart, your student/teacher relationship will be permanently destroyed. Do I make myself clear?" Naruto nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUY'S I'M BACK I DECIDED TO POST ANOTHER CHAPTER OF NARUTO SLAVE KUNOICHI HOPE YOU LIKE IT I APRECIATE THAT I'M GETTING COMMENT THAT I FORGOT TO SPELLCHECK SOME STUFF LET'S HOPE THAT THIS ONE HAS NO PROBLEM AND KEEP TELLING ME ABOUT WHAT I'M DOING WRONG

CHAPTER: 2

Hinata awoke to the smell of breakfast. Slowly, she opened her eyes and was startled to find herself not in her own room. Then the memories of last night started to emerge in her mind as she reached for the collar around her next. It hadn't been a dream after all. She had told the person she loved more than anyone else in the world how she felt.

Then she noticed that Naruto wasn't in the room. A sense of shame filled her as she remembered her lessons from the academy. She had been taught to awaken before her master. To prepare a meal for him to start the day out right. She had forgotten the basics that had been drilled into her head since day one.

"Hey there," said Naruto as he entered the room with a tray. Well, the tray was just an old book with a plate on it. He sat the plate down in front of Hinata and she saw eggs and toast. "I would have brought you something to drink, but that milk smells a little off." Before Naruto could say anymore, Hinata got on her hands and knees and bowed before him on the bed.

"I'm sorry N-Naruto-sama," she said. "I. s-should have gotten up b-before you and made breakfast. Please f-forgive me!" Naruto just scratched the back of his head.

"Who said you had to do that?" asked Naruto. Hinata raised her head up and looked at him with confusion. "Listen, if those jerks at the academy told you that you had to do it then I say screw it! Besides, this is the least I could do after…last night." As he said the last part, his face went red as did Hinata's.

"T-Thank you Naruto-sama," said Hinata as she got into a sitting position. Slowly, she began to eat the meal her master had prepared for her. The eggs were a bit runny and the toast was a bit darker than she liked, but it was the thought that really counted.

"So how are you feeling Hinata-chan?" asked Naruto.

"A little sore," admitted Hinata as she finished the eggs. "But I'll be fine."

"That's good," said Naruto. "Our sensei came by earlier and said that she would meet up with us tomorrow. That means that we have all day today to get supplies that we need. You know…since we'll be living together." Once again, both their faces turned red.

-x-

It was amazing. Hinata was amazed by how fast they were getting everything done. She had first made a list of all the things they would need. Things like food other than ramen, clothing, and some shinobi supplies. Naruto had decided to create a couple kage bunshins to get the food that they needed. This would save them a couple hours at least.

The first place the original Naruto and Hinata went to was to a local clothing outlet. This was mainly for Hinata, but she convinced Naruto to get a new outfit while they were there. She had found an outfit that was orange and black (it's what he wears after the time skip). As for Hinata, she tried on several outfits and asked for Naruto's opinion on each one. Naruto found out that Hinata liked to wear jackets no matter how warm it was. Ones that hid her great figure, in his opinion. In the end, however, he did manage to get her several outfits without jackets. As they walked out of the store she wore her new blue long sleeved shirt and matching pants.

With that out of the way, they went to the only place left on their list. It was a small shop at the edge of the village that had been recommended back at the academy by Iruka-sensei. The building was white with no windows. There was a red door with the kanji for enter written in yellow paint. Above the door was the name of the building, the Bloody Kunai.

"Welcome," said a purple haired woman as they entered the building. The place was full of weapons, scrolls, gear, medical supplies, pills, and everything else that a shinobi could want. But the place was empty other than Naruto, Hinata, and the purple haired woman eating dango at the counter. "My name is Anko Mitarashi. How may I help you?"

"Uh, we just came for some supplies," said Naruto. Anko grinned. They were both shinobi cherries if she ever saw. And since the academy just let out a new bunch of rookies, she was guessing that these two were from that group. This was going to be fun.

"Alright then," she said as she left the counter. "Now, the first thing that you'll both need will be the basics. In the back I have kunai sets complete with sharpening stones as well as shuriken sets. I also have some rope, sleeping bags, and all the other basics that you will need." Then she eyed Hinata and smirked. "Might I suggest the Ultimate Pack? It comes complete with everything I just mentioned as well as a beginners manual for having a slave. It's cheaper than getting all of them separately and created by yours truly."

"Alright then," said Naruto. Anko motioned them both to the counter and once they were all there she pulled out a large black case.

"Next up," continued Anko, "are weapons. Normally I let my costumers pick out what they want and sell it to them regardless to whether or not they can use it. But since your both green, I'll help." She then pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to the teens. She then instructed them to channel some chakra into them and saw the results.

"Well, Hokage-sama knew what he was doing when he put you two together."

"W-Why do you s-say that?" asked Hinata.

"Because wind and water type people are the best match up," said Anko. "Let me explain, there are the five basic elements: fire, water, earth, water, and wind. Wind is weak against fire. Fire is weak against water. Water is weak against lightning. And lightning is weak against earth. Each person is born with an affinity for one of these elements and can later learn how to do the others. These affinities can also help describe a person and can be used to find the best match up for that person."

"Oh," said Naruto. "I think I get it. So me and Hinata-chan are a good match up then. Cool."

"That's right," said Anko. "Well, back to business. Right now I don't have any weapons in stock that would be good for a water user. But I do have something for the blond." Anko then left the counter and went over to the weapons section. After a few minutes of scanning she grabbed something and came back the pair. She then placed a pair of kodachis' on the counter. "These are perfect for you gaki. Light weight, easy to handle, and they make a decent defense. Also they're made with a special metal that absorbs the nature of the chakra of the owner. That way you can channel your chakra into them and make them sharper."

"Cool!" shouted Naruto. "I'll take them!"

"Great," said Anko as ryo signs appeared in her eyes. "I'll also add in a training guide for elemental training." With that, she pulled out a large book and placed it on the table. Anko then pulled out a scroll and sealed all the items into it in a flash. "Now, before we finish up, is there anything else you need?"

"I don't think so," said Naruto. He then turned to Hinata. "What do you think Hinata-chan?"

"I-I think w-we're all set," said Hinata.

"Good," said Anko. "But might I offer up some other services? For example, maybe some tattoos for your slave. Or maybe having her nipples, tongue, or clit pierced?"

"We're fine!" said Naruto loudly as his face turned red. He then emptied his wallet, grabbed the scroll, and left with Hinata in tow.

-x-

It was getting dark by the time Naruto and Hinata got home. They had walked all the way back in silence due to the shock of what Anko had suggested. Naruto couldn't help but to imagine Hinata with some of the things Anko had suggested. He pictured a flower of some kind on Hinata's still growing breasts. He wondered what Hinata would look like with piercings. And every time he would look at Hinata, he knew that she knew what he was thinking about.

As soon as they entered the apartment, Hinata went to but away her new clothing while Naruto looked at the kit they had bought after unsealing it. Like Anko had said, it contained all the basic supplies that any shinobi would need on a mission. However, the manual also came with a few other things like dildos, anal beads, egg vibrators, a bondage kit, and a face mask with a hole in the mouth area. The manual itself was called 'Taming Your Kunoichi' and after flipping through it. It had diagrams showing him how to tie up his slaves, check lists on how to break newly acquired slaves, games he could play, and various other things. In the end, Naruto put it all away for now and decided to take a cold shower.

Naruto had been in the shower for less than a minute when he heard Hinata's voice.

"N-Naruto-sama," she called. "Would y-you like m-me to wash your back?"

"Sure thing," said Naruto without thinking. Soon the shower door opened and in stepped a naked Hinata. She took a wash cloth, soaped it up, and began to wash Naruto's back.

"N-Naruto-sama," said Hinata after awhile. "W-Would you like me b-better if I had longer hair? Or if I-I had a t-tattoo?"

"Nani?" said Naruto. Hinata stopped scrubbing his back and then pressed her body against his.

"I just w-want to please you N-Naruto-sama," she said. "I-If there is a-anything that you don't like a-about me, I'll c-change it just for y-you. So p-please, tell m-me how I-I can be better." Naruto quickly turned around and grabbed Hinata's arms.

"Don't ever think like that again," said Naruto. "If you want to change something about yourself, you should do it for yourself!"

"But…" began Hinata.

"No buts," said Naruto as he cut her off. "I can't care that you belong to be. The truth is that…I like you just the way you are." With that, Naruto kissed her. It was slow and sensual. Soon their tongues began to feel each other as Naruto pressed Hinata against the shower was. Slowly, Naruto reached down to feel that special area between her legs. It turned out water wasn't the only thing running down her legs. And in being in these close spaces was making Naruto really hard.

WARNING LEMON AHEAD NOT FOR THOSE WHO ARE UNDERAGE THIS YOU'VE BEEN WARN LIME AHED

Naruto then broke the kiss and they both began to pant really hard. The look in both their eyes was that of desire and longing. They both wanted this. So, wordlessly, Naruto brought both his hands down to Hinata's soft ass and lifted her up. Then, while keeping his eyes on Hinata, lined his dick with her pussy and then lowered her down. Hinata hissed in pleaser as she warped her legs around her blond haired master's waist and her arms around his neck. Then, Naruto began to thrust while pressing her against the cold shower wall.

Hinata was in heaven once again. She was straying right into Naruto's face as he trusted into her. Her skin felt cold from the shower water, but her insides felt like they were burning up. And with each trust felt like so good. Hinata then kissed Naruto, moaning into his mouth as she came.

But Naruto wasn't done. He kept trusting faster and faster. Hinata broke off the kiss and began to moan louder and louder. Soon she began to scream in pleaser.

"YES!" she screamed. "JUST LIKE THAT! OH NARUTO-SAMA, YOU'RE DRIVING ME WILD! I'M GOING TO CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM AGAIN! PLEASE CUM INSIDE OF ME! PLEASE!" Naruto grunted as he gave her what she wanted in one final trust. Hinata climaxed as she felt his hot semen shot inside of her and her body went limp.

"That was fantastic Hinata-chan," breathed Naruto.

"Thank you N-Naruto-sama," said Hinata. "Naruto-sama, c-can I ask a-a favor of you?"

"Anything."

"Can I sleep i-in your bed with y-you again?"

"Sure thing," replied Naruto. "Just as long as we both get some sleep and we're both naked."

OK GUY'S THAT WAS IT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON FRIDAY ALSO CHECK OUT THIS NEW STORY THAT I POSTED TODAY TELL ME WHAT YOU GUY'S THINK ABOUT IT PEACE OUT.


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO MY FANFICTION FRIEND I ALMOST DIDN'T POST THIS AFTERNOON SINCE I WAS IN A BAD MOOD SOME GUY STOLE MY SKATEBOARD BUT MY GF LET ME HIT IT SO I'M HAPPY AGAIN AS PROMISED BY ME THE MORNING HERE'S CH.3 OF NSK ENJOY.

Kurenai sighed as she waited for her two students in the training field she had told Naruto to meet her at. They weren't late, yet. She just hoped that they didn't stay up all night making love like some shinobi do when they get their first slave. In a way, this was like their first test in self control. She had heard of several genins who passed up missions just to have sex and were kicked out of the shinobi program this year. She just hoped that her team wouldn't be like that.

ATTENTION SEXUAL MATERIALS AHEAD SOME OF WHICH YOU MAY FIND DISTURBING I SUGGEST SKIPING TO THE NEXT BOLD TEXT THANK YOU.

"Hey there Kurenai-chan," said a female voice from behind her. Before Kurenai could turn around, a hand snuck past her clothing and began to knead her ass check. With a dark blush Kurenai turned around to see her best friend, Anko.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kurenai. she had tried to make herself sound demanding but Anko was just too good with her hands.

Anko smirked and decided to take things up a notch. Without saying a word a single snake came out of her sleeve and made its way to her friend's asshole. Anko watched with delight as Kurenai's eyes light up with shock as the snake began to press itself against the hole and enter her anal passageway. Once Anko felt it was far enough inside she used her chakra to cause the snake to begin vibrate. Kurenai couldn't help but to fall on her hands and knees by this assault.

"That's much better," said Anko. "This is a much better position for you. It reminds me so much of the old days, don't you think."

"Please," begged Kurenai. "My students will be here soon."

"Yeah I know," said Anko. "They stopped by my shop last night and I made a killing off of them. I just wanted to let you know that I tested their chakra. The blond gaki is a wind user and his slave is a water user. Not a bad pair.

"Anyways, I'm here to make sure you don't go easy on the girl. I know you think of her like the little sister you never had, but that won't help her. Not in this line of work anyways. They both most realize the way this world works and not the way Iruka-kun tells it. It is much more brutal than that." Anko then smiled. "But if you can't do it, I'll gladly take over as their sensei. I'm sure they'll both learn a lot from me."

"No," said Kurenai. "I can handle this." Slowly, the snake in her ass left and returned to its master's sleeve.

SEXUAL MATERIAL OVER YOU CAN NOW KEEP ON READING FOR THOSE WHO FOUND WHAT YOU JUST READ DISTURBING I'M SORRY.

"Fine then," said Anko. "But just remember that I'll be watching." With that Anko turned around and began to walk away.

"Anko-chan," said Kurenai. Anko turned around to look at her. "I know what you're worried about. I promise that I won't let them go through what happen to me."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Anko. "It took a year to undo the brainwashing that that bastard did to you. And it happened because you let your guard down."

"I know that," said Kurenai as a hand went to her collar. "I lost my master because I was unwilling to do what was needed to complete the mission. We were caught and I became the slave for that Iwa-nin until I was rescued." Anko shook her head.

"No," she said. "You became his puppet. There is a difference." Anko then let out a sigh.

"Just remember to get those kids ready. I can't wait to see how big that blonds' dick gets in a couple of years." And with that, Anko vanished in a swirl of leaves.

A few minutes later, Kurenai saw Naruto and Hinata walking together. They looked so carefree and happy. Naruto had his hand behind his head and Hinata had hers in front. Both were laughing and smiling. A pang of guilt hit Kurenai as she remembered what she had to train them to do. As much as she wanted those two to be happy, some things just weren't meant to be. Yet still she prayed that this wasn't one of them.

"Well you're not too late," said Kurenai as she got their attention. "Let me start out by saying that I will do everything in my power to see that we get through as many missions as possible. But I won't lie, there will be sacrifices.

"Now let me explain a few things. In the shinobi world, almost everyone out there will have a slave that can be captured. Naruto, if you capture one you will have a choice: kill or tame. If you decide to tame her and succeed then she will be added on as one of your slaves. The more slaves you capture, the more information you are more likely to get out of them. Things like jutsus for example. Also, you can bring up to three slaves with you on missions to serve as your team. But just remember that the same applies to Hinata. Someone will try to capture her and make her their slave."

"I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!" yelled Naruto. Kurenai nodded.

"I'm sure you won't," said Kurenai. "But there is always that possibility so I want you to train hard so that doesn't happen. Also know that in order to take the chunin exam you need to have at least one slave and three to take the jonin exam. So just know that there will be people who will try to get Hinata for that purpose.

"Moving on, there are several ways for a slave to regain their freedom. The first is if their master releases them. Another way is if the master dies and there is no one to claim the slave. Then, if the slave makes the rank of jonin or special jonin they can be freed from their master and gain a Konoha tag to show that she now serves the village.

"Now the collars around our necks cannot be removed until we are freed and no longer serve the village. While we wear them, they use a bit of our chakra to serve as a means of birth control to ensure that we don't get pregnant on a mission. They will also turn red if we get an STD so they are very useful.

"Now I want you both to remember this. Sometimes your missions will call for you to get close to your targets. Even to the point where you have sex with them. This is something that you're both going to have to get used to. Hinata-chan, Naruto will have to sooner or later sleep with other women just like you will have to sleep with other men."

"Like hell that's happening," said Naruto as he pulled Hinata close to him. "If I have to, I'll use a kage bunshin to do that kind of stuff in her place!"

"N-Naruto-sama," said a blushing Hinata. Kurenai just sighed.

"Well, you can do what you want," said Kurenai. "Just don't blame me if you have to go to therapy." Naruto blinked, wondering what she meant. Kurenai considered telling him about the other abilities of the kage bunshin, but decided against it. "Anyways, well start training and go until noon. Then we'll pick up a mission and finish up the day with some sex training."

"WHAT! sex training?" asked Naruto.

"Various reasons," said Kurenai. "First off, to train you so that your enemy won't get the information they want out of you. A lot of people share information in the heat of the moment. And you got that slave owners guide so you know what kinds of things you'll need to learn when taming your potential new slave."

It was a bit later and Hinata and Naruto were doing chores, ah I mean missions. Right now they were picking up trash. The morning training had been demanding. The first thing Kurenai had them do was trying to walk up a tree without using their hands. This was to help them with their chakra control and was a skill that they would need in the future. Not to mention that she said she wouldn't take them on any advanced missions until they could walk on water, something that Naruto considered to be a bad joke. Hinata had done the best getting halfway up the tree while Naruto could only take a step or two up. But after Hinata had given him some advice he began to make more progress. After Kurenai told them that time was up they had lunch and took their first mission.

"Hey Hinata-chan," said Naruto. "I don't think I can do this."

"W-What do you mean Naruto-sama?" asked Hinata as she tied her trash bag.

"I don't think I can hurt you," said Naruto. Hinata blinked and Naruto continued. "I'll have to eventually capture other kunoichi and have sex with them. You told me how you felt about me and I really like you." Naruto then turned his head away. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"Naruto-sama," said Hinata. "It makes m-me really happy to hear you s-say that. But I k-know how important your dream is t-to become H-Hokage and I don't want to stand in t-the way of that. I'll stand by y-you no matter what you choose because m-my dream as always been to be by your side. As long as I a-am, I'll be happy N-Naruto-sama."

"Hinata-chan," said Naruto as he stared at her. He then gulped. "Alright then, I'll keep going. But if you ever want me all to yourself just let me know. You were the first person to say that you loved me and I would never do anything to hunt you. Understand?" Hinata nodded as tears of joy came rolling down her cheeks.

WARNING LEMON IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST STOP READING CAUSE THE CHAPTER END WHEN THE LEMONS END ALTHOUGH I HIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU READ THIS OR YOU COULD EAT A DUM DUM SANDWICH AND DON'T READ BUT WHY WOULD YOU DO IT! WHY WOULD YOU DO IT!

"O.K.," said Kurenai. All three of them were now naked in their training ground. The two genins couldn't help but feel embarrassed while in front of their sensei. From what they could see, Kurenai had large breasts, a nice ass, and a neatly trimmed bush. "Today, I will be showing you what you will be up against when dealing with an enemy slave. Hinata-chan, please watch and take notes of what I do. Naruto, come here."

Once Naruto stood only a few feet in front of her, Kurenai captured his lips in a surprise kiss. Naruto's eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head as her tongue began to explore his mouth. Unlike Hinata, she knew where all the pleasure spots were. While she did this, Kurenai brought a hand down and cupped Naruto's ball sack. She played with it for awhile and then began to stroke his hardened wood.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4 meeting haku

It had been a couple of months since that first day of training with Kurenai. True to her word, she trained them hard to get them ready for future missions. Mornings consisted of training in the shinobi arts which included sparing, chakra control exercises, learning about nature chakra, and other things that she believed suited them. They also worked on their teamwork so Naruto and Hinata could fight well together when Kurenai wasn't there.

After that, they took on a couple missions a day. Every day Naruto had to fight the urge to yell out in frustration. They were shinobi, not the cleanup crew. And if Hinata was any bit as frustrated with this, she hid it very well. But, it paid somewhat well for dinner and stuff.

After that, it was sex training with Kurenai. And she taught them everything she knew. Hinata learned things like how to use her chakra to squeeze Naruto's dick and how to help break in a new slave. This, of course, demanded that she lick her sensei's cunt while Naruto pounded into it. Hinata was nervous as all hell, but did it anyways. As for Naruto, he learned how to use his chakra to stimulate a pussy through his cock as well as working things he found in the manual Anko had sold them.

At home, things were simple. Every morning, Hinata would wake him up with one of her blow jobs which Naruto loved. After that, they would have breakfast together and at night she made him dinner. Because of this they hardly ever went out for ramen. While Naruto did miss it, he had to admit that Hinata's cooking was a decent trade off.

Their nights were almost always full of passion. They never trained like they did with Kurenai; they simply made love like anyone else would. Naruto was always gentle with her unless she urged him to try it a little rougher, but those times were rare. Another thing they tried was seeing how long they could prolong the pleasure before one of them came. So far they could go 45 minutes of nonstop sex. But their relationship wasn't always about sex. Sometimes they would just lie in bed, simply talking while they held each other.

While most shinobi would insist on there being no need for clothing in the house, Naruto felt otherwise. He found the act of undressing each other to be sexy. Sometimes they would do a little cosplay with different outfits that Anko rented from her shop like a nurse's uniform. But they always slept naked together, falling asleep in each other's arms.

"Alright," said the Hokage. "I am very please at your work so far. So, if your sensei believes you are ready, I will be giving you your first C rank mission." He then looked up at Kurenai. "So, do you think they are ready?"

Kurenai closed her eyes and thought about for awhile. Then she nodded.

"Alright!" cheered Naruto.

"Very good," said Sarutobi. "You will be working with Kakashi's team to escort Tazuna, a well know bridge builder, back to his home and to guard him while he finishes building a bridge. Please be at the main gate in two hours."

Sasuke and Sakura were already at the gate when Naruto and Hinata arrived. They were both surprised to see how much the two had changed. Sasuke noted that Naruto seemed to be a bit stronger then he had been. To Sakura, Hinata seemed to be glowing with happiness. Also, now that Hinata was no longer wearing that coat all the time, she could see how far behind her in the chest department she was.

A short while later Kurenai, Kakashi, and an old man who was probably the client came walking towards him. The old man looked them over and seemed troubled. He then made several wise cracks about them, causing Naruto to yell at him. After Naruto settled down a bit, they started their mission. Sasuke and Naruto were to lead while Kakashi and Kurenai walked next to Tazuna. In the back were Sakura and Hinata.

"So how have things been?" asked Sakura as she made ideal chit chat.

"F-Fine," replied Hinata. "How a-are things with S-Sasuke?"

"I really lucked out," replied Sakura. "I just wish you could know what it's like to have a master like Sasuke-sama. I know that Naruto is a nice guy and all but Sasuke-sama is simply smarter, stronger, and has a great cock. Probably bigger than Naruto's."

Hinata, not liking Sakura's bragging, turned to her with a serious look in her eyes.

"Naruto-sama is a great master," said Hinata without stuttering. "He works hard every day to become stronger and he has a great cock. Not only that, he leaves me satisfied every time. In fact, we can go at least 45 minutes straight!" Hinata then stopped as she realized what she was saying and her face went red. "I-I'm sorry. I-I just didn't like what you s-said about N-Naruto-sama."

"No problem," said Sakura who was a little taken back. "I shouldn't have said what I did anyways." Truth was that Sasuke wasn't that good in bed, usually only lasting a couple minutes at most with no foreplay. And sometimes not even that. Afterwards, he falls asleep.

Soon they passed by a puddle on this hot day.

After taking care of the two missing nins, Tazuna spilled the beans about what was really going on. A crime lord named Gato had taken over the shipping ports in their island country and Tazuna was building a bridge in order to stop him. At first, the sensei's wanted to turn back. However, due to their student's insistence and Tazuna pretending to cry, they decided to continue. Once they reached the island country, they ran into Zabuza and the two jonin began to fight him. That's when…

"N-Naruto-sama," whispered Hinata with her Byakugan activated. "There i-is a Kiri-nin watching t-this battle. She l-looks like she's g-getting ready to do s-something." Naruto nodded and the two of them jumped up into the trees.

"Where are they going?" asked Sakura. Sasuke didn't say anything as he watched his sensei fight the sword wielding nin. This was more interesting in his opinion since his sensei had the Sharingan. Why should he care if Naruto and his slave ran away in fear?

Haku watched the fight between her master and the two Konoha-nins. Things were looking bad as the two of them fought seemingly well together. She was about to put on her mask so she could help him escape when two of the genin appeared in the tree next to her. Haku let out a growl of annoyance.

"Stand down," said Naruto as he pulled out his double kadaicha. He then pointed one of them at her. "I don't want to fight you if I don't have to so please come quietly with us." Haku looked over at her master out of the corner of her eye. Kakashi was mirroring his every move! She had to act quickly or else…Haku reached for her senbon needles and pulled out a handful of them.

"My master needs help and I don't have time to deal with you," she said. She then threw them at Naruto and as they neared him he began to deflect them with his blades. Haku then made several hand signs and created several ice spikes floating in the air around her, all of them pointed at her enemies. Then, on her command, they flew at the two. Neither Hinata nor Naruto moved at the ice pieced their flesh. Haku turned to look down at her master, never realizing that the two she had just killed vanished in a cloud of smoke. She was so concerned for her master that she never realized that they were behind her until she was hit in the back of the head by the handle of Naruto's weapon. The last thing she saw was her master's death by Kakashi's hands.

"You both did a good job," said Kurenai to her student. They were now at Tazuna's home where he lived with his daughter and grandson. "If you two hadn't acted like you did then Zabuza might have gotten away."

"Please, the dobe just got lucky," said Sasuke. Kurenai turned to face him with a serious look that caused him to flinch.

"When you get more experience, then you can decide what is and isn't luck," she said. Kurenai then turned her attention back to her students. "Now then, since Naruto made the capture, it's up to him to decide what to do with the girl."

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Remember when I was explaining the rules?" asked Kurenai. "If you capture another kunoichi you have the right to either claim her or kill her." Naruto's eyes widened a bit and then nodded.

"I think…I think I need to see her before I make any decisions," said Naruto. Kurenai nodded.

"That's fine," she said. "Right now she is up in the attic. You have until this mission is over to either kill her or make her yours. I'll take these two outside and train them while their sensei is resting. You and Hinata take all the time you need."

-x-

Haku was face down on the ground, naked. The only things on her were three leather straps that went around her body. Her arms were behind her back and the straps kept her from moving them. The first strap was just above her perky breasts and the second was just below them. The third was just below her navel. A steel bar was held up by leather straps that were attached to her feet so that she would have a hard time running away as well as having easy access to her pussy. Her color was still on, but Zabuza's tag was gone. She knew what would happen next. They would either kill her or convert her. Well, she would rather die than let that happen. Besides, Zabuza was dead now. What purpose did her life have now without him?

Then a door opened and in came the blond she had fought as well as his pale eyed slave. Haku looked at them in disgust. If they hadn't shown up then she would have been able to save Zabuza.

"I don't know where to begin," said the blond. "I've never really done this before. Oh, my name's Naruto and this is Hinata-chan. My sensei has given me the option to either enslave or kill you. So…"

"Just kill me," said Haku. "Without Zabuza-sama, I have nothing."

"W-What about a family," asked Hinata.

"My father killed my mother because of my bloodline," said Haku. "Back home, people like me are seen as monsters. I managed to survive and was alone for a long time. No one needed me until I meet Zabuza-sama. For him, I became a weapon. But now that he's gone, I'm all alone again so what's the point."

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in amazement. She was like them in a way. Hated and unwanted. Hinata gave Naruto a nod that she was ok with what they were about to do. Naruto then made a cross shaped seal and yelled out "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" and created a single clone. The clone went over to Haku as the other two in the room began to undress each other.

WARNING LEMON AHEAD IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ JUST STOP CAUSE IT ENDS WITH LEMON.

Haku watched in amazement at the two nude figures in front of her. Hinata had larger breasts than her and that made her a little jealous. Naruto seemed to have a decent sized cock. Haku blushed as she looked at it. She had only given Zabuza blowjobs in the past because he was more interest in power than pleasure. She then gasped as hands grabbed her sides. She had forgotten about the clone! The clone genteelly picked her up and moved her so that she was eventually sitting on his lap.

Soon she felt his hands cupping her breasts. Her face began to redden a bit as they began to kneed them. Pleasure from this cause her to let out a small sigh and she leaned back a bit. One hand soon left her left breast and began to slowly move down her stomach. As it did this, the hand that was on her breast began to play with her nipple. She shut her eyes as she fought the pleasure, but opened them in shock as she felt the other hand rub her pussy slowly.

Naruto and Hinata were now kissing as their bodies were pressed closely together. As she watched them, Haku could help but picture her in Hinata's place.

"You want that, don't you," whispered the clone into her ear.

"No," moaned Haku as she felt the clone lick the back of her ear.

"Just submit," whispered the clone. "If you do, I promise to take good care of you. You'll have a home. You'll be needed. Just say you'll be mine."

"No," moaned Haku again. Now the real Naruto was on his knees as he began to lick Hinata's slit. She watched at Hinata moaned and then put her hands on the boys shoulders in order to support herself. Naruto keep going as his tongue darted in and out of the girls pussy. Then, once he knew that she was close, he gave her clit a long and slow lick that sent her over the edge.

"Don't worry," said the clone. "This is just round one."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5 getting a new slave

ATTENTION READERS THIS CHAPTER START WITH LEMON SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT KIND OF STUFF SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD TEXT THANKS.

Haku watched as Naruto stood up and Hinata got on all fours like some kind of animal. In front of the pale eyed girl was her master's cock, hard and waiting. Hinata then crawled a little closer so that she was about an inch away. Hinata then gave the tip a long and slow lick and then watched it bounce up and down. Once it stopped, her tongue began to circle around the head before she moved forward and took the whole thing into her mouth. She then began to bob her head as she began to give him a blow job. Naruto's sigh of pleasure was all that she needed to know that he was pleased with what she was doing.

Once again, Haku's mind was beginning to play tricks on her. She once again saw herself in Hinata's place, sucking the blond off with a look of ecstasy. Part of her was now wanting it so badly, wanting to submit just so that she could have some release. She wanted to cum so badly and clones hands were only adding fuel to the fire. But the other part of her resisted as much as it could. These people were the ones who had helped in killing her master. She could never submit to them no matter what. Death would be better.

Now Haku moaned as the hand that had been kneeling her breast was now focusing on her nipple. A single finger was tracing around the tit as Naruto used wind chakra to cool it, slowly causing sparks of pleasure to course through her skin. Then the finger gave it a flick before pinching it causing Haku to moan loudly.

The real Naruto looked at Haku out of the corner of his eye. She was doing well, but he wondered how much she would be able to take. The plan for breaking her was simple, keep building up the pleasure but deny her any sort of release. To bring her to the brink and then stop. And she would forced to watch what she could have as it was going on. It would only be when she begged Naruto to become his slave would he allow her the release that she would so desperately need.

"Hinata-chan," moaned Naruto after a few minutes. "I'm going to cum!" Hinata responded by sucking on him even harder until his life giving seed filled her mouth. There was a lot, but she managed to swallow most of it with only a tiny bit escaping her lips. She then turned around so that she was facing Haku. She smiled seeing how wet she was and knowing how badly her body wanted this. It was only her stubborn mind that refused her master and Hinata would do what she needed to do in order to make her see the truth. Hinata turned her head to look at her master and then shook her rear at his still hard cock.

"Naruto-sama, I'm r-ready," she said. "P-Please stick it i-in my p-pussy." Naruto smiled as he laid his hand Hinata's ass.

"As you wish," said Naruto as he inserted his cock into her dripping hole. He started out slowly causing Hinata to moan and her eyes to be half open. Once he was all the way in, he pulled out slowly and then repeated the process. Each time he went a little faster until he was slamming it in and out of Hinata who was now shaking her head back and forth.

Haku watched in amazement at what was happening in front of her. She had never seen this in person. Sure she had seen it in porno and read a couple books, but they paled in comparison of what she was seeing now. She was amazed at how quickly the Hyuuga had become a slut craving only her masters cock. 'Does it really feel that good?' she wondered. Then her eyes widened as the clone inserted a finger into her pussy!

"Don't," she moaned. She could feel the clone behind her smirk and it began to pump the finger in and out.

"But you're so wet Haku-chan," replied the clone. "You should really be more honest with yourself. If you do that then you'll be able to feel even better. Don't you want that Haku-chan? Don't you want to be more like Hinata-chan? To have that kind of pleasure everyday for the rest of your life? It could happen if you just submit and say that you'll be my slave."

Haku didn't reply with words, but shook her head.

The real Naruto saw this and decided to take it up a bit. He stopped for a moment which caused Hinata to moan is disappointment since she was already getting close to her orgasm. Naruto leaned down and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then he leaned backwards so that she was on top and he was on his back. Hinata was surprised at this, to say the least. So far he had never tried anything like this before. However, she soon got over his surprise has be began to move his hips. The pleasure began to return and Hinata began to bounce up and down on his shaft.

Haku was cursing her own mind. Hinata was now face up, bouncing up and down in front of her showing her everything. Haku could see the blonds cock in the pale eyed girls slit. She could see every bounce of the girl's breasts. And her mind was once again making her see herself in Hinata's place. It also didn't help matters as the clone had added a second finger into her pussy.

"Naruto-sama I'm going to cum," cried Hinata. "Oh Kami I'm going to cum! Please cum inside of me Naruto-sama. Shoot it INSIDE OF ME!" Hinata screamed that last part as both she and Naruto came at the same time. It saw so intense that her eyes seemed to roll in back of her head. And once it was over she fell backwards onto her master's chest. There the two lay for awhile allowing Haku to watch as cum began to drip out of Hinata's pussy.

Soon, Haku felt something land of her breast. She looked down and saw that it was drool. It was then that she realized that she was drooling!

Back over with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto had gently rolled Hinata off of him. As she lay on the floor, he walked over to Haku. Once he was close enough, the blond bent down and cupped one of her cheeks.

"I can tell you're close Haku-chan," said Naruto. Haku shut her eyes and nodded. There was no point in lying as her pussy was leaking her fluids faster than ever. So was so close. "Then would you like to cum now Haku-chan? I'll let you if you swear to become mine."

"I…"began Haku as the clone began to speed up a little. It wasn't yet enough to push her over the edge, but it was dangerously close.

"You what Haku-chan?" asked the real one.

"I…won't," said Haku at last. "I will never betray Zabuza-sama. Never!" As soon as she said that, the clone vanished causing Haku's eyes to widen in shock. "No," she said as she realized that her orgasm wouldn't come now. Naruto smiled at her.

"I'll let you rest for a while and then we'll continue," he said as he walked back to his slave.

For the rest the day and into the night, both Naruto and Hinata played with Haku. They played with her, teased her, brought her to the edge every time, but always denied her the release that she wanted. They both sucked her breasts while their hands played with her pussy. They hung her from the ceiling while she watched them have sex once again. They even did it right over her head as Hinata's juices and Naruto's cum dripped onto her face. But still she did not give in.

Then next morning, Haku awoke to find that she was alone. However, in her moth was a gag with a ring in it which kept her mouth open. She then looked down and saw that there were two egg shaped vibrators on her tit. They were tapped onto her by black tape in an X pattern. A moment later they began to vibrate and she could feel the there was another one near her clit. Her back arched as she tried to scream, but the gag got in the way. After a short time, the vibrators stopped and left Haku on the edge once again. She would have cursed if she could. Little did she know that in a half an hour they would start up again.

WARNING LEMON OVER IF YOU'RE THOSE THAT SKIP IT YOU CAN READ AGAIN LIME OVER.

"So how is to going?" asked Kakashi. "Have you learned anything from your prisoner?" Naruto stopped his training with Hinata to look over at the jonin. It had been four days since he had started his 'sessions' with Haku. He could tell that she was getting closer to submitting to him with each day. He had also learned a great deal about her.

"Well," said Naruto. "I learned that she has the power to use ice by combining water and wind chakra. Also, Gato might try to attack us soon. That's about all I've been able to find out." Well, this wasn't true. In fact, he had learned a great deal about her as a person. But Naruto thought that it would be better not to tell Kakashi some of her more personal stuff.

"I see," said Kakashi. "Well, have you considered giving her to the village breeding program? If you did that then we would be able to bring back her bloodline much quicker. Also, you would gain some favor from the council."

"You mean you want me to send her to a place where they'll rape her all the time?" demanded Naruto as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"Hai," said Kakashi. "You would be doing a great service to the village by making it stronger."

"Like hell I'll do that!" shouted Naruto.

"Listen," began Kakashi a bit more seriously.

"I think my student has already told you what he thinks about your idea," said Kurenai as she appeared before them. She then gave Kakashi a cold glare. "I would appreciate it if you would not try to force this on him. He is my student after all."

"You're too easy on them," replied Kakashi. "This is very important and could help the village as a whole one day. Not to mention save a dying bloodline. I don't see the problem."

"I bet you don't," replied Kurenai as she glared at him even harder. Kakashi sighed.

"Very well then," he replied as he began to limp away. As he did so, he began to think of another way to get what he wanted.

-x-

About an hour later, Hinata was giving Haku a sponge bath. It was the first one she had since she got here and she needed to get the scent of sweat and sex off of her. The water was nice and warm on her skin making Haku grateful for this.

"So," said Haku as Hinata washed her back. "Can I ask you something?"

"H-Hai," replied Hinata.

"Are you happy being with Naruto?" asked Haku. Hinata nearly dropped the sponge in surprise. "I'm just curious, that's all so don't get the wrong idea."

"Hai, I'm v-very happy," replied Hinata truthfully. "I have w-wanted to be with h-him since I was very little. My m-master has always been everything that I w-want to be. He is also s-so kind, so hard working, and so c-caring. He may be s-stubborn at times, but that's just another thing that makes h-him Naruto-sama."

"Don't you miss your family?" asked Haku. At that, Hinata's head lowered a bit.

"My f-family doesn't really want m-me," said Hinata. "In fact, t-they have told me m-many times how worthless I am. They d-didn't waste any time t-throwing away all p-possessions once I graduated from the a-academy."

"I'm sorry," replied Haku. "But I bet that Naruto's family is nice to you." Hinata shook her head.

"Naruto-sama is a-an o-orphan," said Hinata. "He's b-been one all h-his life. In fact, you have a l-lot in common with him. He has b-been hated for most of his life and he never k-knew why for the longest time. But that h-has never stopped him from trying t-to prove that they are wrong about him. He a-always gets right back up and tries a-again." After that, Hinata began to wash Haku's front while paying extra special attention to the girl's breasts.

Later that night, Haku lay on the ground thinking about what she had talked about with Hinata. They were very similar. They both knew the pain of being hated and the joy of finding someone who acknowledged their existence. Perhaps that's why he was trying to make her submit to him. And Hinata knew what it was like to have a father who was a real bastard. It was hard to tell whose was worse. Hers had tried to kill her after he killed her mother while Hinata's kept her and abused her every day until they kicked her out. A thought crossed her mind that I might not be bad living with them.

Before she could dismiss the thought, the door opened and in stepped two people. However, it wasn't who she was expecting. It was Sasuke and Sakura. The two walked over to her and as they did, Haku noticed that there was something in Sasuke's hand. It was a needle and it was full of some kind of yellow liquid. Once Sasuke was in front of her, he looked down at her with a cold and uncaring look that made the girls skin crawl.

"Well," he said after a while. "I'm not surprised that the dobe failed to tame you. So it looks like it's up to me to show him how it's done." He then held up the syringe. "This is a powerful aphrodisiac that is also very addicting. In fact, after a couple of injections you'll be helplessly hooked on it for life. You will crave sex all the time and won't care who gives it to you. It'll be perfect for someone going to the breeding center."

Haku's eyes widened when she heard this. She shook her head and tried to get away, but failed due to her restraints. This couldn't be happening. This wasn't what she wanted. She was going to be treated like some kind of animal for the rest of her life because of this…monster in front of her. She wanted to scream but the pink haired girl had already moved behind her and placed a hand over her mouth. She had also moved Haku into a sitting position to make it easier for her master. Haku looked at the girl with a pleading look, but Sakura just looked away.

Now, Sasuke had bent down and was slowly brining the needle closer to her arm. Haku closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. Silently she begged for someone to save her. She wanted Naruto to appear and rescue her from this place. But she knew that the odds of that happening were so low that there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell. Then, she heard something that sounded like a fist hitting flesh. She opened her eyes to see Naruto with his fist extended and Sasuke on the ground with a bruised cheek.

"What the hell are you doing?!" demanded Naruto.

"I'm just doing what needs to be done ," said Sasuke as he got up. But before he could, Naruto had punched him again. Now Hinata and Kurenai were both standing in the doorway. Naruto was breathing hard as he tried to control his anger. Haku watched as Naruto grabbed Sasuke by his shirt and pulled him close.

"If I ever see you doing this again I swear I'll…" he began.

"You'll do what?" asked Sasuke. Naruto was about to speak when Kurenai spoke up.

"Let him go Naruto," she said.

"But sensei, he…"

"I know what he was going to do," she replied. "But we are still on a mission and we can't have you fighting right now. I will bring this up with the Hokage when we get back and he will make sure that Sasuke receives some kind of punishment. That I can promise." Naruto took a couple of deep breaths before he let go of the teme. Sasuke glared at him before he and Sakura left with Kurenai following them.

As soon as they were gone, both Naruto and Hinata went over to Haku. Hinata began to check to see if they had done anything else to the poor girl. As she did this, Naruto sat down next to the girl.

"Are you alright?' he asked. Haku answered this by throwing herself into his chest. Soon she began to cry.

"I was so scared Naruto-sama," she sobbed. She then felt Naruto's arms warm around her in a hug. A feeling of safety began to fill her, calming her down.

"Do you realize what you just called me?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," replied Haku. "While that was happening, I wanted you to come and save me. Not Zabuza-sama, but you Naruto-sama." She then looked Naruto right in the eyes. "Please, make me your slave. I want to be yours and only yours. I'll give you everything that I am, just please don't ever leave me." She would have said more, but Naruto silenced her with a gentle kiss on the lips.

As Hinata began to undo the bindings, Haku watched as Naruto reached into his pocket and began to search for something. Moments later, the blond pulled out a tag with the Uzumaki spiral on it. As Hinata undid the binding on Haku's legs, Naruto attached the tag onto Haku's collar.

"There," said Naruto once all the bindings were off. "You are now mine."

"Not yet," replied Haku as she wrapped her arms around him. "Please, I need it. Make me yours and a woman." Naruto smirked.

WARNING I KNOW WHAT SOME OF YOU ARE THINKING LEMON AGAIN YES IT'S LEMON TIME SO MOVE ON IF YOU DON'T LIKE.

"That was going to happen anyways," he said right before he kissed her hard. In fact, he used so much force that Haku landed on the ground with Naruto on top of her. But she didn't care. All she wanted at the moment was for him to get out of his clothes. So as they kissed, Haku used her hands to unzip his jacket while Hinata help him out of his pants. Soon, Naruto released his lips from Haku so that he could get some air and get out of his shirt. Once Naruto was naked he rolled over so that he was on bottom and his flagpole standing straight. Haku got on her hands and knees to crawl over to the object of her desire. Once she was close enough, she gave it a long and slow lick. It tasted so good!

Haku then let out a moan as she felt something begin to lick her clit. Or perhaps it would be better to say someone. Haku didn't even need to turn around to know that Hinata was now licking her pussy as she got it ready for the big event. Haku shivered at the thought of losing her virginity. But she set that thought aside for the moment as she took Naruto's member in her mouth.

Naruto had to admit that she was a lot more skilled than Hinata was. She sucked on him while bobbing her head up and down. Then she would take it out and stroke him for a while and at the same time lick the tip of his cock. While it felt really, really good. He found he like Hinata's style better. Perhaps it was simply because it was so unskilled that made it better or that he had feeling for the girl.

"Haku-chan, I'm going to cum," said Naruto as Haku began to suck on his balls. Haku continued to pump his shaft with her mouth open right above it as it shot its load into her mouth. Haku caught as much of it as she could but some of it had gotten on her face. To help clean her up, Hinata crawled over to her and began to lick it off of the black haired ice user.

"Do y-you like the taste?" asked Hinata.

"It's so good," purred Haku. She then moved her body so that her cunt was right above Naruto's cock. "I can't wait anymore! Naruto-sama, please take away my virginity! Make me a woman! Make me your woman!" Naruto smiled as he placed his hands on her hips.

"Very well," he said. Hinata helped Haku to slowly descend onto the awaiting member. Haku hissed as the cock entered her. Slowly, oh so slowly, it went deeper and deeper into her until it reached her barrier. Haku braced herself for the pain as she allowed herself to fall the rest of the way. Her eyes watered, but she refused to scream in pain. She put her arms on Naruto's chest for support as she took several deep breathes.

Naruto was also breathing hard as she was tight. It was taking all his effort not to cum inside her right away. So he used a little of his chakra to form a barrier around his cock to keep it from cumming until his new slave was ready.

"Just give it a m-minute," whispered Hinata into her ear. Haku nodded and waited for the pain to die down. Once it did, Haku lifted herself up and then back down. Taking that as a sign, Naruto also began to move his hips to help pleasure her. Soon, with each motion, the pain was replaced with pleasure on a whole different level than what she had been used to. It was far more intense than the times the clone had played with her or when her nipples were sucked.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" cried Haku repeatedly as she continued to bounce. "That's it; I'm so close Naruto-sama! Please let me cum. Please let your slave cum."

"You may cum," grunted Naruto as he gave Haku one last hard thrust and release the chakra that was keeping his from cumming in order to shot his load into her. Feeling this, Haku came as well. She screamed in utter pleasure right before passing out.

ATTENTION LEMON OVER AND SO IS THIS CHAPTER NOW GOOD BYE.

The next morning, Haku awoke believing that it had all been a dream. However, she then realized that she was no longer bound. Also, she had been covered by a blanket. Her hand shot to her collar and there was a tag there. A smile appeared on her face as she realized that it hadn't been a dream. Naruto was now her master.


	6. Chapter 6

Character:6 fucking my two slaves

Naruto was glad to be back in the village and that his first A-ranked mission had been a success. In more ways than one. After Haku had become his slave she filled her aster in on how many people Gato had working for him and what kind of weapons that he used. After that it was a simple matter of waiting for him to show up. Boy were they surprised to see Haku fighting on their side!

After that was over Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura headed back to the village saying that their work was done. Kurenai, Hinata, Haku, and Naruto decided to stay for a while and help work on finishing the bridge. Part of the reason why was because they felt that they had to finish the job till the end. Also, nobody on Kurenai's team wanted to go with Kakashi's team. There was still a lot of tension between Naruto and Sasuke after what he had tried to do.

The extra time in Nami allowed Naruto to continue his training. Because Haku had water and wind elements, she was better able to help not only her master, but her slave sister as well. Quickly their skills soared under Haku's training. In fact, there was one training session between master and slave that was very special.

It was just Naruto and Haku in the middle of the woods. Naruto had been practicing using his nature chakra to cut logs for a fire. Haku had been the one to suggest this since it would be an important step in his training.

"Your skills have really improved Naruto-sama," said Haku as Naruto's wind cit another log in half. Naruto looked up at her and grinned.

"Well it's all thanks to your training Haku-sensei," said Naruto as he teased her a bit. He then stood up and faced her with a smirk, "So maybe I should show my appreciation."

WARNING LEMON (OK I KNOW BY NOW SOME OF YOU MUST BE THINKING DOES NARUTO TO NEED TO HAVE AN ORGY EVERY CHAPTER YES I THINK SO ALSO LEMON AHEAD SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD LETTER AT YOUR OWN ACCORD.

Before Haku could say anything Naruto had closed in on her and had lock their lips in a kiss. Moments later their tongues were exploring each other's mouths. Haku moaned as she wrapped her blond master in an embrace. She could feel how hard he was and she knew how wet she was. One of her master's orders was that she not wear any panties while they were training out here. This was because that he didn't want to have to buy them more because they tended to get damaged or lost during their training. Haku then broke then kiss with a gasp as Naruto inserted two fingers in her pussy.

Naruto smirked at her reaction. So far all they had done was kiss and she was already this wet! He moved one arm around her to keep her close and standing while the other hand began to move faster. After a few minutes of this Haku came. She sank to her knees and Naruto allowed it.

"Your turn master," Said Haku as she went right for his zipper. Using her teeth she unzipped it and then in a single motion pulled down his pants and boxers. As soon as his hardened cock was in front of her face, she grabbed it with both hands and began to slowly lick the tip as she savored his taste. She then let one hand go to hold it up and lowered her face so that she was looking right at his balls. Haku then took one of his balls into her mouth. Slowly she sucked on it before she let it go in order to lick the shaft. She did this for a couple minutes before she stopped and then took the whole thing in her mount.

"Haku-chan," grunted Naruto. "Your mouth is so warm! It feels so good!" Hearing that caused Haku to bob her head faster. She sucked on it as she tried to get to the treat the she so desired. "Haku-chan! I'm cuming!" Soon Haku's mouth was full of Naruto's seed which she drank with great vigor.

Then, Naruto grabbed her by her sides and brought her up. Haku was breathing hard and didn't put up a fight. Naruto then pushed her against a tree and then lifted one of her legs. Slowly he positioned his cock at the entrance to her pleasure hole and then stopped.

"Why are you stopping Naruto-sama?" she asked.

"You know why," answered her master. "Beg for it!"

"Naruto-sama, please shove your big hard cock in my wet little pussy," begged Haku. "It's so wet and it needs your manhood to fill it. Shove it in me and fuck me like the little slut I am! Just please fuck me!"

"As you wish," said Naruto. And with a single motion Naruto shoved his entire cock into Haku's pussy. Haku gasped and came right then and there. But Naruto wasn't done. He began to thrust back and forth into her dripping wet hole as Haku hung onto him for dear life. She was moaning with each thrust as her back scrapped against the tree behind her. But she didn't care. She was feeling too good to care about things like that. All she wanted to do was ride these waves of pleasure.

"Ohmykamiohmykamiohmykami," said Haku.

"Haku-chan, I'm going to cum soon," grunted Naruto.

"Cum inside me," begged Haku. "Cum inside your slave Naruto-sama. Fill me with your seed! I want to feel that warmth inside of me! Just please HURRY!" And with that, Haku got her wish as Naruto shot his load inside Haku causing her to cum once again.

ATTENTION ANOTHER LEMON AHEAD SO ACTUALLY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT JUST STOP READING ALL TOGETHER THIS WILL WITH LEMON.

A few days later, Naruto awoke in the room Tsunami had provided for him to find that he was alone. He was a little disappointed because he had grown used to being awoken by one of Hinata's blow jobs. Seeing no reason to stay in his room, Naruto got up and went downstairs to get something to eat. However, when he got to the kitchen he found Hinata cooking over the stove…dressed only in an apron! The white cloth covered her front, but left her back completely exposed. Not only that, from where he was standing, Naruto could see her hardened nipples.

Slowly, using all the stealth he had, Naruto moved his body until he was right behind his pale eyed beauty. Once he was there, he knelt down and spread her ass checks. Hinata gasped and turned her head around.

"Naruto-sama," she gasped. "I-I'm not down with breakfast. I w-was going to wake y-you when I w-was done."

"Well right now I'm a little thirsty," said Naruto. Before Hinata could say anything, Naruto moved under her legs and began to lick her pussy. "Mmmm, who needs orange juice when your juices taste so sweet."

"Naruto-sama p-please," begged Hinata as she used her hands to support her. "What if someone comes h-home?" Naruto didn't answer but did increase the speed of his tongue. Soon Hinata was panting and standing became harder and harder to do.

Naruto kept on licking Hinata's pussy and lapping up her juices. With his tongue he played with her clit as well which nearly made slave cum right on the spot. He slowed down his pace a bit and moved back to her slit. His speed was perfect, keeping her on the edge without having that orgasm that she wanted so badly. When Naruto finally managed to pull away, Hinata moaned in disappointment. However, she soon let out a gasp of pleasure as Naruto shoved his entire cock into her pussy in one thrust causing Hinata to cum.

"What's this?" asked Naruto. "I just put it in and you came. What a naughty little girl!" Naruto then raised a hand and then slapped her ass. "I think we need to try again." With that, Naruto began to thrust into Hinata's pussy.

Hinata was tired from her last orgasm, but she didn't care. The pleasure from her master's cock was too great. She could feel his member with each powerful thrust, as if he was trying to break her in half. She was also able to feel her master's hands move. One of them went under her apron and began to pinch her nipple. The over went lower and played with her clit. After a few minutes of pinching her clit, Naruto brought his hand up to her mount and Hinata began to suck on his fingers.

It didn't take much longer for Naruto to shot his load into Hinata's pussy, making her cum for the second time that morning. It wasn't even 8 yet, and already she had two orgasms. She moaned a bit as Naruto slowly removed his still hard cock from her pussy. She figured that me might want to have her suck it until he came. However, Naruto had something else in mind as he pressed it against her asshole.

"W-Wait Naruto-sama," said Hinata in a bit of a panic. "That's t-the wrong hole!"

"But Hinata-chan, sensei said that we should try using this hole to," said Naruto. Hinata gave him a light nod as she remembered that lesson. Kurenai had been showing them about all the other ways to pleasure your partner or break a new girl. One of these ways had been the asshole. Hinata had been very nervous about it fearing that it might hurt. But she did consent to having her master tease it with a vibrator.

"P-Please be gentle," asked Hinata as she grabbed her own ass and spread her cheeks. Naruto grinned and began to slowly press his cock into her waiting asshole. Hinata began to cry a little from the pain, but she was determined to bear it. Naruto was gritting his teeth, it was so tight and warm in her ass that it was taking everything he had not to cum right away.

Suddenly the front door opened and Inari entered the house. He walked into the kitchen to seeing a burnt breakfast on the stove, but no one was there. Little did he know that as soon as Naruto and Hinata heard him come in, which wasn't all that hard seeing that he wasn't stealthy at all, they quickly moved into the closet. So quickly, in fact, that they were still connected.

Hinata listened as best she could and activated her Byakugan. Inari was sitting down to breakfast and eating the meal she had planned for her master! If Naruto knew or cared, he didn't show it. He seemed to be more focused at continuing where they had left off. Hinata began to panic a bit as her master began to trust into her slowly. At first it hurt like hell, but with each trust the pain was replaced with pleasure.

After a while, Naruto began to pick up the pace. He was so turned on right now. Perhaps it was because they were having anal sex. Or maybe it was because they could get caught at any moment. Or maybe it was both. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was to continue to fuck Hinata.

As Inari finished the meal, he heard a loud noise which caused him to jump a bit. Right now his mom was out shopping and his grandfather was working on the bridge with the shinobi. Well, as far as he knew. There was another loud noise followed by a moaning sound.

"Ghosts!" whispered Inari as he bolted out of the house.

"Hinata!" moaned Naruto. "I'm going to cum!"

"Me to Naruto-sama!" moaned Hinata.

"I love you!" gasped Naruto as he shot his load into Hinata's ass. Hinata came as well and her tight ass tightened some more. This was too much for the both of them and they both feel to the floor panting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter:7 getting challenge by kiba

It had been about a week since Naruto, his girls, and his sensei had returned to the village. Haku was the talk of the town and not just because of her bloodline limit. All of Naruto's classmates were shocked to see that he had captured such a hottie that went along so well with Hinata. He had also heard that several of the others had also captured some kunoichi. Shikamaru, for example, captured a blond from Suna named Temari.

So far Haku had been adjusting well. Naruto got a futon for her to sleep on while Hinata slept with him. At first Haku was jealous of this, believing that her master was playing favorites. But she got used to it seeing how much they cared for each other. Besides, Hinata was the Prime, the first slave of their master so she should get special treatment from their master. Their days followed a similar routine. Wake their master up with a blow job, eat breakfast, train, come home and fuck, and sleep.

ATTENTION SEXUAL MATERIAL AHEAD TO BE HONEST THERE ARE SOME STUFF IN HERE THAT SOME OF YOU WILL FIND DISCUSSTING, DISTURBING AND YOU MIGHT THINK THAT I'M A SICK DUDE THE MIGHT EVERY TAKE THE STORY OF THE SITE FOR THIS SO READ FAST SO SKIP TO THE NEXT BOLD TEXT PLEASE.

One morning, however, Naruto awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and not the warm sensation of a mouth wrapped around his cock. In fact, neither girl was in the room. With a bit of disappointment, Naruto got out of bed and slowly walked to the kitchen. As he did, he considered punishing the girls for forgetting how he liked to be woken up. But those thoughts ended once he entered the kitchen. Haku was tied up on top of the table each of her limbs tied to one of the legs of a small wooden square table that went up to his knee. Covering her naked flesh was a variety of foods. On each breast was a single pancake with a strawberry in the middle. Along her flat stomach were slices of kiwi, oranges, and apples. Finally along her shaved pussy were peeled bananas. And standing next to this delicious dish was the chief, Hinata who was also naked.

"Naruto-sama," she said getting her masters intention. "I t-thought you might like to try s-something different today. So I prepared you a… special b-breakfast." Naruto couldn't help but grin.

"It looks so tasty," said Naruto as he moved over towards Hinata. He then kissed her with great passion. "Now how about we both get something to eat." With that, Naruto turned towards Haku, got on his knees, bent down, and went right for her pancake breasts. Without using his hand he began to nibble away at the pancake. He started in the middle where the strawberry was. He bit and sucked it into his mouth along with Haku's nipple. Said girl jerked and moaned, but did her best to stay quiet. After all, she was the dish and dishes don't talk.

Meanwhile, Hinata was helping herself to some sausage. She was on all fours, head low as she licked the tool that her master used to give her so much pleasure and happiness. She licked his cock up and down until it was coated with her saliva. She sucked on his balls and then let them go with a loud pop sound. Finally, with Naruto harder than ever, she took the whole thing into her mouth.

While Hinata was doing this, Naruto had finished with the pancakes and was now working on the fruit. Using only his mouth and tongue, Naruto went after each slice while sucking on Haku's skin. Said girl began to shake her hips back and forth which put a grin on her masters face. True, it made it harder to eat, but it was rewarding to see Haku struggle like this. Then, a familiar feeling began to grow. Naruto tried his best to hold it back until finally he came into Hinata's greedy mouth; swallowing it all without missing a drop.

"I think you'll need more than my cum Hinata-chan," said Naruto. "And Haku will need something to drink. So I want you to get into a 69 position." Hinata nodded and she stood up and moved towards the front of the table. She then got on it and placed her leg beside Haku's head and lowed her hips so that her sister slave could lick her pussy. Moments later Hinata began to moan as a tongue entered her folds and began to lap up her juices.

"Sooo good," moaned Hinata. Naruto moved in front of Hinata and reached down for a banana. Each banana was as thick as his cock and several inches long. Before bringing it back up, Naruto decided it needed some extra flavor. Naruto began to brush it along Haku's slit in slow motions. The rubbing caused Haku to moan into Hinata's pussy and then gasp as Naruto quickly plunged the fruit into her pussy and right back out. With a grin, Naruto repeated this a few more times until he was satisfied with the newly added flavor of the banana and ate it.

"Maybe you should try some Hinata-chan," said Naruto after he had finished. With a nod, Hinata took one of the other bananas and began to rub the ice user's pussy. And while she did this, Naruto walked around to the front of the table and spotted his target: Hinata's asshole. With his member still very hard, Naruto began to push his way into the tight hole. Hinata cringed in pain and pleasure as she sped up her work on Haku's pussy.

"You m-must love my ass Naruto-sama," moaned Hinata. Naruto took her by the hips and pulled her up so that she was sitting on Haku's face.

"Only your ass," said Naruto as he sped up. "Your ass is the only one my cock will touch. This will show your place above the others for you belong to me completely. Only you, my Hinata-chan, will have my cum in all three of your holes."

"YES!" screamed Hinata as she came. Moments later, Naruto shot his load into her ass. But he wasn't done. He moved over to Haku's waiting pussy and began to rub his dick against her slit.

"Now here is your turn Haku-chan." With that, Naruto plunged into Haku in one strike. Haku cried out into Hinata's pussy only to be flooded with the pale eyes girl juices. Said girl then moved up a bit so that now her ass was right above Haku's mouth.

"Go on H-Haku-chan," said Hinata. "I know you w-want our masters cum. There is plenty in my a-ass." Haku was slightly repulsed to the idea. However her hunger for cum began to overpower that feeling and her tongue began to lick at Hinata's cum covered hole.

"So hot," groaned Naruto as he watched Haku give Hinata a rim job. He suddenly grabbed Hinata by the head and pulled her into a deep kiss as he began to pour his cum into Haku as she came as well.

ATTENTION THE LEMON HAS ENDED FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T LIKE IT YOU HAD THE OPTION TO SKIP SO THE FAULTS ON YOU.

"So Kurenai-sensei told you to do that?" asked Naruto about an hour later. The three of them were now walking to the Bloody Kunai for some supplies. Well, after they had washed up of course. Haku giggled.

"Well, she asked us to make sure you were getting a proper breakfast," replied the ice user. "And even thought Hinata-chan has been getting you to eat other things, you are still eating a lot of ramen. Actually, it was Anko-sensei's idea to do something like this." Naruto sighed.

"Somehow, I can believe that."

"Well I got something else for you to believe in," said a gruff voice from behind them. Naruto turned around and saw Kiba standing there with his arms crossed. "And now I'll be taking back what belongs to me!" Naruto blinked.

"Look, if this is about that money I borrowed from you…"

"NO!" yelled Kiba. "I'm talking about Hinata-chan. She should have been mine! So now I'm taking her from you!" Upon hearing that, Naruto took Hinata's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"I'm not going to let you take her away from me," stated Naruto. "So get lost."

"You don't have a choice. According to the rules, I have the right to challenge you for ownership of any of your kunoichi that I want! And as long as you are still her master and are from the same village, you must accept!"

"One small problem," said Haku as she stepped forward. "You have to put up a kunoichi as well or else Naruto-sama has the right to refuse."

"And who said I wasn't risking my kunoichi?" asked Kiba. The dog user then turned his head and glared at a corner. "Get out here!" A moment later, a scarred looking girl that caused everyone to gasp. It was a girl of about 15 to 16 years old with purple hair that was tied up on each side of her head. The parts that weren't covered in bandages were red with a blush due to the fact that she was naked. "This is my bitch, Isaribi."

"What the hell?!" yelled Naruto. "Why is she naked?!"

"Because she doesn't deserve clothing," said Kiba. "This is how I try my slaves. Epically freaks like this one. She was used as a lab rat until my team took down her master. I really didn't want the freak, but I can use her to get Hinata-chan."

Naruto clenched his fists. He hated to see any treated like that. And what was worse was that he didn't care at all about her. For Naruto, the way Kiba treated Isaribi set something off. She was like them, treated as something less than human for something she had no control over. And that was going to end!

"Fine then," growled Naruto. "Meet me at training field 10 in an hour."

An hour later, Naruto stood in front of Kiba. On the sidelines was an official judge: Anko. Apparently she was the one to go to in these kinds of situations. Besides her were Hinata, Haku, Isaribi and a few others. Ino had heard about what was going on and then dragged Choji who dragged Shikamaru and Temari as well. Also on the sidelines was Akamaru. According to the official rules, this had to be fought one on one and in this fight a dog counted as another person and not a weapon.

"Alright," said Anko in a loud voice. "This match is against Naruto vs. Kiba. No rules. The match will continue until one of you can't go on any longer or gives up. Loser gives up their kunoichi. Fight!"

As soon as she said that, Naruto pulled out his kodachis' and Kiba took out some shuriken. Deciding to make the first move, Kiba threw them at Naruto and then went on all fours. As Naruto easily deflected the shuriken Kiba yelled out "Shikyaku no Jutsu!" as he shot towards Naruto. Instead on dodging the attack, Naruto brought his weapons together in a X formation and yelled out "Fūton: Yokokaze!" and from his shot out a mass on wind shaped like an X. Kiba dodged it just barely and kept on going for Naruto. Yet his movement had slowed down and allowed Naruto to slash at Kiba's chest. Blood filled the air as Kiba fell to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Ino.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. Temari shook her head.

"Those weapons of his still had some wind chakra in them which enhanced their power to cut," she explained. "Also, add that together with the blonds physical strength and the speed of dog boy and this is what you get."

"The winner Naruto!" yelled Anko.


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO EVERYONE IT'S ME DANGER SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO POST THIS CHAPTER BUT I'VE BEEN OCCUPIED AS IN I FINALY GOT PLAYSTATION AND I'VE BEEN PLAYING THE HELL OUT OF IT SO HERE IT IS CHAPTER EIGHT ENJOY.

Chapter:8 my time with isaribi

Isaribi woke up the next morning, a single blanket covering her naked form. She was startled for a moment and then remembered what had happened yesterday. She had been won in a battle and her ownership had changed to Naruto-sama. After the match, she had been taken to his apartment where she was given a place to sleep and then left alone so she could adjust. Like she could.

"Hello there," said a voice behind her. Startled, Isaribi turned around to find Hinata standing behind her with something in her hand. The pale eyed girl bent down and handed her a bra and some panties. "I'm sorry about this, but please bear with us until Naruto-sama can take you shopping."

"Where is Naruto-sama?" asked Isaribi quietly. Hinata smiled.

"He's trying to find us a bigger home," said Hinata. "He woke up earlier and went right to the Hokage to see if there was anything available. I mean, this place has become too small for four people. Also, we'll need a bigger bed and…"

"How can you stand this?!" interrupted Isaribi as she stood up. "All we are to him are objects and sex toys! That's the way it's always been and always will be! I'm not even a real shinobi and look where I am! I'm a freak that some doctor used as his play thing and then made his slave!"

"But Naruto-sama is different," said Hinata as she tried her best to calm Isaribi down. "I know that things have been hard for you but…"

"You know NOTHING!" screamed Isaribi. "You don't know what it's like to be taken from your home and experimented on. And then to have people treat you like a monster. I was raped almost every day and the only thing that got me by was a promise that someday he would turn me back. And then you Konoha-nins show up and I figured that maybe now my life can get back to normal." Now tears were beginning to swell in her eyes. "But it only got worse. Because that doctor put this collar on me your people thought that I was a kunoichi and the one that wanted me was Kiba-sama. He said that if I didn't submit to him then he would let his dog fuck me. I had to come to this village naked, except for these bandages, just treated like an animal and then part of a wager. And Naruto-sama is the same as him."

"That's not true!" yelled Haku as she entered the room. "Naruto-sama is nothing like that. I know because, even when he was breaking me, he was kind and gentle. He defended me; he gave me a home, and treats me with respect."

"Isaribi-chan," said Hinata softly. "Naruto-sama will understand you better than you might think."

"No he can't," insisted Isaribi.

"Yes he can," said Hinata. "He has been treated like a monster his entire life. You see, the day he was born he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him." At that, Isaribi's eyes widened. "He may not look like it, but he has been treated like a monster. And so has Haku-chan because of her bloodline limit. Her own father tried to kill her. As for me, my family just see's me as useless and was glad to be with me. But Naruto-sama, he doesn't care. He'll take you in regardless of how you look or how you were treated." Hinata then crossed the short distance between them and, before Isaribi knew what was going on, began to kiss her deeply. She could feel Hinata's tongue searching her mouth. She tried to take a step backwards, but she then pressed into Haku's cools body which was right behind her. The ice users arms wrapped around her waist while she lightly began kissing Isaribi's neck.

WARNING SEXUAL MATERIALS AHEAD I SUGGEST SKIPPING TO THE NEXT BOLD TEXT AT YOUR OWN ACCORD.

Isaribi moaned as Hinata placed a hand on her breast and slowly began to knead it. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling. It was so much different than the rough treatment that she had in the past. For them, she had been just a sex doll and focused on their own pleasure. But now, it was different. It was gentle, warm, and caring

Hinata soon ended the kiss which caused Isaribi to pout a bit. However, Hinata just smiled as she began a trail of light kisses that lead straight to her breast. Hinata began to kiss around her nipple and then licked it lightly. Her warm breath caused it to harden. Soon Hinata took it all in her mouth, sucking on it like a baby. Haku was taking it up a notch as well. She had moved her hands lower and spread Isaribi's legs. Slowly, she began to insert a finger into the fish girl's pussy. Isaribi almost cried out as Haku slowly finger fucked her

This seemed to go on for hours as Isaribi stood there being pleasured. After a while Hinata moved to her other breast and Haku added another finger. Isaribi was slowly being pushed over the edge. The warmth inside her just kept building and building. And then…it stopped as both Hinata and Haku stopped what they had been doing. Isaribi wanted to cry out, but before she could Hinata began to lightly kiss her way downwards while Haku moved her hands upwards.

"What a pretty pussy," said Hinata once she was in front of Isaribi's pleasure hole. "And look at the way its dripping."

"It's because of what you two have been doing," said Isaribi as Haku began to knead her breasts. Hinata said nothing as she began to lick her lower lips, lapping up the fish girl's juices with vigor.

"How does it feel Isaribi-chan?" whispered Haku into her ear as she pinched Isaribi's nipples. "How does it feel to have your slave sister lick your pussy?" A smile crossed her lips as Isaribi moaned loudly. "Just wait for Naruto-sama to get here. Can you imagine what it'll be like? He'll drive you wild as he rams his hard cock into the dripping pussy as you scream for more." And with that, Haku began to lightly kiss her new sisters neck. Lightly at first, but soon she began to suck and nibble of her flesh

This proved to be too much for her. Without any warning, Isaribi came and came hard. Hinata's entire face was soon drenched in cum as Isaribi's legs gave out as she fell to the ground.

WARNING SEXUAL MATERIALS HAVE ENDED YOU MAY CONTINUE READING.

It was later that night when Naruto finally got back. He had scouted several new places to stay from apartments to small houses and finally found one that fitted the bill. He had gotten a great deal on a two story house with a dojo. And the best part was he could move in tomorrow! Sadly, the reason he could afford it was because it was next to Gai's home.

As Naruto entered his apartment, he was shocked to see Isaribi on the ground still naked. In fact, she didn't even have her bandages on! He thought he gave Hinata and Haku something for her to wear! So, with a sigh, he went over to her and tried to nudge her awake. It took a few tries, but eventually she opened her eyes.

"Good evening," said Naruto with a grin.

"Naruto-sama," said Isaribi as her eyes widened. She looked down and saw that her bandages, the only things that kept the world from seeing her hideous body, were gone. "Please, don't look at me?" Naruto blink.

"Why?"

"I don't want you to see me like this," she cried. Tears were running down her face. "I don't want anyone to see me like this! I'm hideous!"

"I don't think you are," said Naruto. "In fact, I think you look kind of cute." Isaribi seemed to calm down for a moment as she stared at Naruto who was simply grinning at her. She shook her head, as if trying to deny something. She then suddenly wrapped her arms around her master and hung on tight.

"If that's true, then please make love to me," she pleaded. "Show me the happiness that the others keep telling me about." As if to seal the deal Isaribi kissed him. It was a light kiss but a kiss none the less. She had expected him to make up some excuse to say that tonight was not a good night for him and leave, proving that all men were alike especially around her. But instead, Naruto deepened the kiss catching the fish girl off guard as he press hard on her lips. She could feel his tongue on her lips, asking her permission to enter and she granted the request. Soon his tongue was all over the inside of her mouth. And as they kissed, Naruto began to undress, stopping only to take off his shirt.

WARNING LEMON AHEAD AND YES AGAIN JUST STOP READING RIGHT NOW IF YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE THAT SKIPS THE LEMON CAUSE THIS IS HOW IT END.

By the time he was naked, Isaribi's face was green and red.

Isaribi looked down and saw his rock hard member. She reached out to touch it, but for some reason hesitated. She had seen them many times before, but they had always been forced into her pussy or mouth. This would be the first time she would ever touch one of her own free will.

"It's ok," said Naruto gently. "We can go slow if you want."

"I'm fine," she replied as she grabbed the cock. It felt hot to the touch and was warm. And it felt…right. For some reason, it just felt right to touch his cock. She then looked at Naruto and smiled as they began to kiss again while her hand began to pump Naruto's cock. As their tongues played with each other, Isaribi began to jerk him off faster and faster. Suddenly Naruto broke off from the kiss as he shot his load all over Isaribi's stomach.

For a while, they just stared at each other after that. Then, Naruto got on top of her causing Isaribi to land on the floor. He began to kiss her again, but this time he was rubbing his cock against her slit. Isaribi could help but moan into the kiss as Naruto also added his hand on her scale covered breast. With his hand he teased it, pinched it, and pulled on it causing her to go wild. No one had ever treated her like this, giver her this much pleasure. So much so that for the first time ever, she came all over Naruto's cock.

"I'm going to put it in now," he said as he stared into her eyes as she panted. Isaribi nodded and felt Naruto enter her. He was slow and gentle, making it feel so good with his long hard cock. Soon he began to thrust into her faster and faster, all the while staring at her face. Isaribi wrapped her arms and legs around him in order to keep her close and him from coming outside of her body.

"Oh Kami," she cried out. "It feels so good Naruto-sama, it feels so good! Don't stop, please don't stop!" She felt herself cuming once more as her walls clenched around his cock, causing him to cum inside of her at the same time. For a while they just laid there, basking in each others warmth. Then, Naruto began to thrust again and Isaribi whimpered in pleasure.

Maybe being his slave wouldn't be as bad and she thought.

HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT NOW I'M HOPING TO GIVE NARUTO A DAY OFF BEFORE THE CHUNIN-EXAM SO THAT MIGHT BE NEXT CHAPTER SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME I POST.


End file.
